Friends and Marriage
by Noelle Joi
Summary: It's friends,than dating,than marriage...right? ONE SHOT!


**Friends & Marriage  
****-One Shot- **

Chase Matthews has watched his best friend Zoey Brooks go in and out of relationships throughout the whole time they had been friends. He had always been happy for her when she met a new guy, he had always been there when she went through a big break-up. Even when they went to seperate colleges he was there.They both moved to a small city in Illinois and lived in the same apartments. In that small city she met a guy and dated him for awhile. But just like the others she broke up with him.

"For some reason I cannot keep myslef in a relationship. What's wrong with me?" Zoey asked him when they were on the phone one day.

"Nothing is wrong with you. You're perfect. You deserve better than what that guy was giving you anyway. Everything will be ok," Chase calmed her down as usual with the same words he said to her each time she had a break up.

Once she had finally quit crying she said,"Thanks Chase, your the best friend I could ever have."

"Yep, that's me, the best friend."Chase sighed,"Zoey there's something I have to-"

"Thanks, Chase. Well, I'll talk to you later." Zoey cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Wait! I really need to tell you something. Meet me in the park by the red bench," Chase said.

"What? It's almost dark out," Zoey pointed out.

"Please?" Chase asked.

When?" Zoey asked through a yawn.

"Right now, I need to talk to you." Chase demanded.

"Ok, I'm on my way out. Bye," Zoey replied. She didn't feel like getting out of her nice warm bed but it wasn't often that Chase had that kind of urgency in his voice. She set down the phone and put on a red sweater and her brown suede jacket.

Chase grabbed his fall jacket, dug through his closet for the little box, shoved the box in his pocket, and walked out the door. "What am I doing?" he asked himself.

* * *

The sun was just about to set. The october sky was beautiful. Orange and red leaves were floating to the stone sidewalk. Chase sat down on the red bench and waited. He had no clue what he was going to say. Zoey walked up the little hill from her apartment and up to the bench. She sat next to him on the bench,"Hey." 

"Hey."

"You wanted to talk?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah," Chase replied. He was quiet for a few minutes.

"Chase you know you can tell me anything," Zoey said.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know how," Chase stated.

"Come on, tell me," Zoey persuaded him.

Chase took a deep breath,"We've been best friends for a long time now, right?"

"Too many years to count," Zoey said.

Chase nodded,"Well I've been thinking about this for a long tim and I'm going to ask you something. If you turn me down our friendship will pretty much die because of the awkwardness of it all and than I'll have no best friend and that'll just suck. So-"

"Chase, where are you going with this?" Zoey interupted him.

"Zoey?" Chase swallowed a big lump that was lingering in his throat.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I love you," he practicly forced himself to say it,"Will you marry me?"

Zoey just stared at him, her mouth open,"What?"

"I know that this is so out of nowhere and we've never even really dated, but Zoey, I love you. You're my best friend and the only one I can see myslef being with for the rest of my life with and if you think that this is the most disturbing moment of your life and never wanna speak to me again I'll understand," Chase said quickly.

Zoey continued to stare at him,"You love me?"

"I'm sorry," Chase hung his head.

Zoey was silent for a few minutes than lifted his chin and made him face her,"Don't be sorry. I love you too." She took a deep breath and whispered," Yes."

"Yes?" Chase repeated and swallowed again.

"Yes, Chase,"Zoey whispered,"I'll marry you."

Chase let out a big breath that he seemed to have been holding in for years and grinned,"Oh my gosh. You said yes!" He stood up and pulled her up with him. That was by far the craziest thing he had ever done.

Zoey smiled, tears blurring her vision,"I said yes." She laughed.

"You know I've felt like this forever. I never knew how to tell you," Chase said.

"Me too, I'm sorry I never said anything. We wasted so much time," Zoey replied. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Chase pulled her close to him and kissed her. Just like that, no hesitation, nothing. It was the best kiss of her life. It was the only kiss that felt right out of the many broken relationships she had had.

"Here,"Chase pulled out the box from his pocket and opened it,"When my grandmother died she left this to me in her will and told me to give to give it to my future fiance."

Zoey stared at the old fashioned white gold engagement ring with a big round diamond on the top and three little diamonds surrounding it on each side."Oh my goodness,"She breathed,"It's beautiful." Chase slipped it on her left index finger. It fit perfectly. "I can't beleive this," Zoey said.

"Me either," Chase shook his head.

"We're getting married," Zoey emphasized the word married.

"We're getting married,"Chase repeated. The sun was down by now. Zoey and Chase kissed one more time, took each other's hand, and walked back up the sidewalk. It was the begining of a new kind of relationship together.

* * *

A/N: Ok. I know what your thinking that would proboly not happen. But actually that's almost exactly what happened with my friend's parents. They were best friends for their entire life and one day her dad just asked her mom to marry him. She said yeas and they were married and have 3 kids. They don't even joke about the word divorace. There's a lot more details but isn't that so cute? 

Well that was a one-shot...please review! )

-Noelle


End file.
